


La Nuit Où Nous Nous Sommes Rencontrés

by urbetteroff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbetteroff/pseuds/urbetteroff
Summary: She visits him to reminisce her still strong feelings, and contemplate the heartbreaking tragedy two soulmates had to face.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, fred weasley x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	La Nuit Où Nous Nous Sommes Rencontrés

**Author's Note:**

> theme: romantic tragedy ( very angst!) (romantic)
> 
> Word count: 670 words
> 
> A/N: Hello! Here is another short story, I am sorry I cannot write anything longer :( I am very busy with school and I really want to start posting more so I get the habit to do so.  
> Warning: mention’s character death

The thought of you still remains, the imprint you have left on my soul, my heart, my skin — I miss it. The warmth of your touch, irradiating an air of tranquility as it explored every crevice of my skin. I cannot let go of you. You haunt my thoughts, and with every day that passes I have been fallen prisoner to you in its entirety. I miss it. I miss every part of your being. 

I miss your reddish hair shining as the delicate sun hit the few strands that we’re gently one with the wind around us. Oh how much you complained about its radiant color, yet It was a blessing in my eyes, another feature that dragged me into falling in love with you back at in our 3rd year at Hogwarts. I miss it. I crave the softness of it as it traveled my hands as you curiously looked at me, a grin in your face. Sprawled on the grass, away from the troubling world. 

I miss you laugh. A laugh that suddenly that forced a smile on everyone’s faces, no matter the sadness they may have buried underneath. Your creativity astonished me, and I understood why you always wanted to create something new and fun for everyone. You loved to make other people happy. 

_“If I can make someone’s day by getting in trouble, then baby I will do it whenever I can.”_

I miss your caring nature, as well as sentimental side that no one got to know about you. How you constantly worried about Ron and his wellbeing, and took the task to protect him whenever you could. George was your other half, and according to you, “The only person other than you, my darling, that actually took the time to get to know me.” He misses you. He really does. When you left your family, when you left me, a half of our soul was ripped into shreds. Every single corner of that small and comforting house, is filled with the memory of you. 

_We miss you._

Who knew our time together was counted? By the minute, By the hour, By the second. I should have known that the perfect gift of having you in my life was too good to be true, and that there was some sort twist.

_There was. You were taken away from me. From my arms._

I still remember holding you close, caressing my hands over your face now drained with a plain expression. The ones rose cheeks were no where to be found. You weren’t there anymore. I held you tight and stayed there. Hoping that something would changed, maybe if I kissed your now cold knuckles, they would soon come back to life. They didn’t. 

Why were you taken from me, oh most beautiful soul. I will never be complete without you. I will not move on for I know there won’t be anyone that could fill in that void you did. 

Your body has fallen to eternal slumber, however, my feelings for you will be as vivid as the first time I saw you.

I miss you my lover. As I lay these roses on the ground that you rest, I promise with every single part of my being that I wait for the time where I rest next to you, and that some day, we may be reunited and surrounded by the radiant eternal happiness we were promised.

_I love you Fred Weasley,_

_Forever and Always._

_As she lay the flowers on the cold grass where her lover lay, she turned her heals towards the now dark streets of London. Stars illuminating her way, staring pitiful at the scene in front of them. They know that as long as they exist, and give light to those who stare, she will love him. Forever._


End file.
